


Bad day

by White_she_wolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7645660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_she_wolf/pseuds/White_she_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué es más penoso que caminar solo  a casa, con el ánimo destruido, sintiéndote olvidado  justo en tu día de cumpleaños?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad day

No había sabido  en todo el día de su novio.  Había sido un día de mierda. Estaba por echar a perder los exámenes de final de curso. ¡Último año!  Y había pasado toda la semana de examen en otro y se estaba jugando la graduación. 

Estaba de cumpleaños y ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de comerse un pastelillo de la cafetería.

Derek había dicho que tenía que hacer con Cora y no se había pronunciado en todo el día.

Ni si quiera se había molestado en llamarle para decirle feliz cumpleaños. No es que esperara un pastel de cumpleaños con crema de color rosa de parte del lobo amargado… pero un hola ¿Cómo estás?  Como cualquier otro día no hubiera estado mal.

Stiles se fue refunfuñando al estacionamiento mientras pensaba en Scotty  y Kira.  Esos dos  casi ni se separaban. Cuando subió a su Jeep e intentó arrancar… su día se terminó de ir a la mierda.  El motor no encendía. Las luces no encendían. Es como si se hubiera muerto el motor o la batería.

Intentó en vano observar bajo el capó pero de lo que sabía… todo estaba en su lugar. Se quedó parado ahí  unos minutos pensando en lo que podría hacer.

Hasta que al mirar su teléfono… se dio cuenta que debió haber cargado el puto teléfono.  Se arrepintió de haber jugado en el móvil al salir del examen de economía y haber gastado la batería en algo tan estúpido.

Estaba en el desierto aparcamiento del instituto y no se veía ningún otro estudiante salvo él. Era día viernes y todos salían disparados de ahí.

—Vale. Tendré que tomar el autobús—Pensó Stiles    pero al cabo de quince minutos y nula señal del dichoso autobús se dispuso a caminar a casa.

Y aunque Beacon Hills no fuera un lugar grande como otras ciudades… su hogar distaba bastante del instituto.

¿Qué es más penoso que caminar solo  a casa, con el ánimo destruido, sintiéndote olvidado  justo en tu día de cumpleaños?

—Oh claro, esto—Pensó Stiles mientras  una fina lluvia comenzaba a caer sobre todo Beacon Hills.

***

Stiles tenía ganas de llorar.

Estaba solo, tenía el  frío calado hasta los  huesos y  estaba completamente empapado.  Sus zapatos rechinaban chistoso cada vez que pisaba porque estaban llenos de agua.

Sus amigos no le habían dado ni las gracias  y  Derek estaba probablemente correteando en su forma lupina por el bosque.

Ni siquiera quería pensar en que era su cumpleaños y ni un mísero humano se había acordado de él.  Salvo su padre.

Su padre le había dejado un post it  en el velador  por la mañana. Con  un Feliz cumpleaños y que cenara en la noche porque llegaría tarde.

Al menos su progenitor… vale su papá era un pan de Dios.  El resto de los humanos… que se los llevara el demonio.  Ya no tenía fe en la maldita humanidad.

Stilinski seguía pensando en su miseria cuando siente el claxon de un automóvil.  Al voltear  nunca se sintió más feliz de ver a alguien.

—¿Stilinski?—Preguntó Parrish  intentando reconocerle bajo la ahora densa lluvia .

— ¡Sí!—Dijo Stiles emocionado.

—¿Qué haces caminando bajo esta lluvia?

—Quería caminar bajo la lluvia…—Respondió  Stiles lleno de ironía. Jordan Parrish le  sonrió   pero prefirió no burlarse de él.  Parecía intuir que nadie que haya estado caminando bajo esta lluvia estaría de humor para un par de bromas. En su lugar le abrió la puerta  y Stiles casi saltó dentro del coche patrulla—Mi coche se quedó muerto en el estacionamiento del instituto  y me he quedado  sin batería en el teléfono.

—Vale. Eso lo explica—Dice  Parrish sin perder su sonrisa perfecta—¿Crees que podríamos pasar por un café y después te llevo a casa?.  Stiles asintió mientras le subía a la calefacción—Espérame un par de minutos—Stiles   suspiró aburrido.

Jordan regresó y sobresaltó a Stiles.  Le tendió un café de vainilla que olía delicioso. Stiles se calentó un poco los dedos antes de beber un  pequeño sorbo.   Estaba  tan rico como su  delicado y dulzón aroma—Gracias—Dijo Stiles.  Jordan aparcó en la casa de Stiles  y le dejó bajar.  El chico aun llevaba el vasito presionado entre sus dedos.

—Nos vemos más tarde Stiles—Dijo Jordan antes de guiñarle un ojo  alejarse de ahí.

—¿Más tarde?  Pero si hoy no había partido  y su padre llegaba tarde. Jordan debió haberse confundido—Pensó Stiles entrando en casa al fin.

***

Luego de una  ducha caliente y otro café  notó que en su cama otro post it.  La letra era la inconfundible caligrafía de Derek. 

_“Saldremos esta noche, por favor ponte lo que hay en la caja”_

_PD: Yo no tuve nada que ver con la elección._

_Derek._

Stiles miró la caja negra sin inscripciones ni etiquetas que dieran pista de su contenido. Su corazón latió con prisa y  las manos le sudaron. ¡Derek  se había acordado de su cumpleaños!

Al abrir la caja  Stiles quedó en blanco.  No  podía creer que eso…eso estuviera ahí.   Tal vez  Derek había confundido la caja con alguien más.

Si, esa definitivamente era la  explicación.

***

Stiles conectó el celular al cargador y apenas lo hizo Derek le llamó.—¿Estás listo?—preguntó Derek.

—No… no quieres que me ponga eso ¿cierto? Dime que te has confundido de caja con alguien en el centro y que tomaste una caja exactamente igual a la de alguien más, pero con el contenido diferente.

—Stiles, solo póntelo. Paso por ti en quince minutos—Derek había colgado  y Stiles corrió a vestirse.  Cuando Derek decía  quince minutos… solo eran quince y era capaz de sacarle de ahí a medio vestir si no estaba listo. En ese aspecto su novio podía ser un bruto a veces.

 

Se enfundó  en esas ajustadas mallas  verdes y la chaqueta  roja.   Se abrochó la capa amarilla  y por último se puso el antifaz negro.   Observó su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo completo del baño. El traje era tan ajustado que lucía como una segunda piel, podía verse con facilidad su trasero    y  su entrepierna aunque la capa ayudaba un poco a cubrirse.

Se sentía casi como  desnudo. 

Escuchó el timbre  y corrió escaleras abajo.  En cuanto abrió la puerta…. Eso no fue lo único que se abrió. 

Derek estaba en el umbral con un impecable, maravilloso y  hecho a la medida traje de Batman que resaltaba sus magníficos músculos.  Stiles le repaso con la mirada más de un par de veces.

—¿Vas a seguir babeándome el traje o nos vamos?—Stiles cerró la boca  y luego boqueó un par de veces más.  Siguió observando  a su novio, comiéndoselo con la mirada.

—¿Es en serio? ¿Vamos a ir vestidos así? ¡Sinceramente no es justo!  ¡No puedo salir así  mientras tú luces mejor que Christian Bale!

—¡Ey! No puede haber un Batman sin un Robin—Dice Derek con simplicidad mientras le acaricia la mejilla. Aun no entiende de donde provienen  esos ataques de inseguridad de Stiles. Sabe que es más pequeño, joven  e inocente en algunas cosas pero sabe mucho mejor que es noble, leal  y sincero en todo lo que hace.

Y tal vez pueda ser muy joven para él.   Tal vez todos  puedan intentarles convencer de que es mala idea pero Stiles tiene ese poder sanador en él.  Y es hermoso, aunque le cueste expresarlo en palabras.   Él puede iluminar cualquier lugar con su risa cantarina, con su interminable verborrea y con su incansable curiosidad.

Derek sabe que lo quiere mucho más de lo que querrá a cualquiera.  Acaricia un par de lunares antes de besarle la mejilla, sus barba le hace cosquillas. Stiles sonríe   y Derek siente los dedos pálidos rozarle el torso con curiosidad—Vamos—Dice el chico dándose por vencido, los músculos son reales.  

Suben al Camaro y Stiles esta embobado.  Siente que su novio es Batman, que lo ha tenido encubierto y sonríe casi como un maniaco. ¡Encaja en todo!. Derek rueda los ojos y conduce, deja que Stiles hiperventile un rato.

Cuando llegan al loft todos están disfrazados.

Lydia les abre la puerta y esta vestida como hiedra venenosa. El traje le queda de fábula. Probablemente es la mejor imagen que tendrá de Lydia en años.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños Robin!—Dice la pelirroja ahora villana,  mirándole de arriba abajo con aprobación.

—¡Cuidado ahí!—Dice Derek—Robin esta pillado. Lydia solo ríe  y les deja pasar.    Todos se acercan a saludar a Stiles  y él no puede creer lo que sus ojos ven.

¡Es mejor que uno de sus sueños en química!

Jordan  Parrish está vestido como Capitán América y le da un gran abrazo.  Scotty viene de Joker  y  luego….

Su papá viene de ¿Sheriff?

—¿Papá en serio?—Pregunta Stiles mientras le abraza.

—Feliz cumpleaños—Dice el Sheriff y antes de que Stiles siga reclamando John  toma un sombrero—Soy Rick Grimes.. ese que sale en The Walking dead.

Stiles no puede dejar de reír sobre todo cuando se acerca Scotty vestido de Zombie.   Kira le saluda y viene vestida de mujer maravilla. 

Por ahí ve a un Spiderman pero no sabe quién es.   Luego ve un traje de Iron man y debe, en serio DEBE ir a ver quién lo viste porque le queda de fábula.

Y claro…

Es Peter. ¿Quién más? Incluso sin el traje le queda la personalidad descarada.

Derek le abraza desde atrás  y apoya su mentón en el hombro del chico mientras le rodea la cintura—¿Creíste que lo había olvidado?—Susurra Derek junto a su oído, olfateando  su cuello con suavidad—Feliz cumpleaños Stiles—Susurró el lobo antes de que Stiles volteara y enredara los dedos en su oscuro cabello, acariciando su nuca.

¡Su novio estaba tan bueno! Incluso con esos tontos trajes…vale. Le pone un poco eso de los súper héroes, súper buenos en su fiesta.  Derek arquea una ceja  porque aunque no sabe lo que está pensando  puede oler lo que se viene. 

Entonces Derek Hale sabe que todo el esfuerzo, preocupación y dolores de cabeza previos  valen la pena por esa sonrisa de salido que tiene su novio en el rostro.

 Impagable.

—Por cierto.. siento haber averiado tu jeep esta mañana—Dice Derek  bajito tratando de quitarle importancia.

—¿Qué?—grita Stiles.  Derek rueda los ojos, ahí viene la reina del drama otra vez. Derek se aleja de él  un poco  y lo admira sonriendo de medio lado.

—Quítate el antifaz—Pide Derek.

—¿Qué?¡Derek, dañaste mi jeep! Esto no se va  quedar así…—Stiles seguía teniendo una verborrea que ya no podía controlar y Derek simplemente escuchó las palabras como un murmullo. Recordó cuando le gritaba, gruñía, amenazaba y le empotraba… aunque era placentero… siempre fallaba y Stilinski continuaba con sus eternos monólogos.

 Ahora iba a usar la única e infalible  forma  Hale para callarle: besarle.

Los labios furiosos de Stiles quisieron rechazarle   y siguieron moviéndose, resistiéndose a esos besos demoledores pero a medida que pasaban los segundos  Hale pudo  transformar esas  quejas y palabras  en jadeos puros. Los labios de Stilinski   fueron dóciles y ardientes cómplices mientras colaba su lengua.

Stiles emitió un pequeño gemido cuando Derek le sujetó por las caderas para acercarle a su tibio cuerpo sin finalizar el húmedo beso.  Derek se las ingenió para dibujar patrones  con sus dedos, desde las caderas hasta su espalda baja.  Stilinski se sentía casi desnudo con aquella ropa  de Lycra.

Derek decidió que ya no tenía sentido simular pudor y sucumbió a sus propios deseos y acunó las nalgas de Stiles con ambas manos,  empujándole  más cerca de sí.  La respiración caliente y alterada de Stiles le chocó en el rostro mientras  seguía comiéndole la boca con ansiedad.

Alguien carraspea  y ellos molestos, se separan un par de centímetros para ver quien los interrumpe.  Lydia vestida de Hiedra venenosa los mira   feliz, tal vez demasiado feliz.

—Estaba segura que Batman estaba loco por las mallas de Robin—Alegó Lydia sin una pisca de pudor por haberlos pillado  en sesión de morreo.

—Han arruinado parte de mi infancia—Alegó Scott tratando de voltear la vista pero sin poder lograrlo.

—¡Iros a otra parte!—alegó Stiles de pronto rojo hasta las orejas  mientras Derek también rojo de la vergüenza trataba de cubrir un poco sus caderas con la capa  de forma disimulada.

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado ;D  
> Más adelante les traeré un fic más larguito


End file.
